Pokemon: Alternate Stories
by eclispe2025
Summary: Some episodes done in the Anime that I thought could have been done differently, so I rewrote them. Short, but sweet. Enjoy!


Yo, this is just a single episode from the first season that I thought could have been done differently. I might do a few more, but I might not. If anyone has any ideas for an episode that could have been done differently, feel free to let me know or better yet try it for yourself. Enjoy this take on the episode. Now there will be a slight twist, since the anime tends to make up stuff for the main characters past in later regions of the anime. So here Pokémon egg knowledge is common, and things are not always as they seem…

Pokémon

Author: Eclispe2025

Episode 33: The Flame Pokémonathon

Ash and company are continuing their quest to locate the Safari zone before continuing their main journey to obtain all eight gym badges and compete in the Pokémon League.

Well Brock are we in the Safari Zone yet?

We should be Ash but to be honest, I don't know. The map says we should be, but I sincerely doubt it. This is too open to be safari zone, even though I'm seeing a lot of Pokémon.

That is true, lets…

The group stops because a heard of Tauros charge in front of them.

Wow, a whole heard of Tauros!

Why don't you try and catch one Ash?

Yeah, but until I know we are in the Safari Zone, I don't want to interfere. Cause if we are still in the Pokémon reserve, well I don't want to think about it…

Suit yourself.

Ash grabs the Pokédex entry for Tauros, and then a Growlithe leaps in front of them giving them a hard look.

Wow a Growlithe, I had a feeling we were still in the Reserve.

How can you tell Brock?

Well, most breeders use Growlithe or Arcanine to control herds and keep them from getting out of control.

Wow…

Hey!

Huh?

You three ain't thinking of stealing my Pokémon are ya?

No, I figured we might still be in the reserve.

Good, cause ya'll are, this land is owned by the Laramie clan. I'm Lara Laramie

What? I thought this area looked familiar.

What is it Brock?

The Laramie Clan are known throughout the Kanto region for breeding and raising Pokémon that tend to be a lot stronger than what you would normally find in the wild.

Wow…

That's right, now how about ya'll join me at the festival that's goin' on tonight in preparation for the Pokémon race tomorra.

A Pokémon Race?

Yeah, it's held once a year and the winner of the race is made an honorary member of the Laramie Clan.

Interesting, that sounds like fun. Are you gonna race?

Yeah, my Ponyta and I are gonna give it all we got tomorra.

But doesn't Ponyta flames burn?

Nah, Ponyta will never burn anyone that it trusts.

Well then I guess I'll wait to pet her.

Oh yeah, that would be kinda stupid. How about you guys come to my place 'til the festival tonight.

Sure!

As the group arrives at Lara's Place, a local clan member decides to make himself known chasing after his heard.

What the hell is that?

The group runs to the fence line, only to arrive just as they begin to see the heard of Pokémon headed their way.

Sigh… He just has to show off every year, doesn't he?

Show off?

You will see soon enough.

Before another question can be asked the heard comes into view revealing it to be a herd of Doduo and Dodrio. With a trainer riding on top of one.

Is that?

Yep, unfortunately…

Yee-haw! Hey there Lara, you ready to lose the race tomorra?" the trainer asks as his heard roars past him.

Lose? You must be joking.

Well good luck, you're gonna need it! Ha-ha!

Who was that?

Dario, a local trainer of the Doduo line and a real pain in my ass.

Well then let's make sure you can beat him tomorrow Lara, right Ponyta?

The fire horse snorts a response cheerfully.

Well Ponyta seems to think so. Yeah let's show him what we are made of.

XXX

The group arrives at the festival and as they are walking through Ash, Misty and Brock are munching on some festival snacks while following Lara.

Good Luck, Lara!

We will all be cheering for ya!

Thanks!

Lara!

What?

Your Tauros are going crazy!

What?! Growlithe lets go.

Lara whistles for Ponyta and mounts her before taking off with Growlithe with Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu following behind. All make a break for the Tauros herd that is being held nearby. As they arrive at the chaos the disturbance disappears.

Growlithe rounds up the Tauros just as Ash and company arrive.

What do you think spooked em?

I don't…

Growlithe, round 'em up!

Growlithe nods and within moments the herd is calmed and the disturbance has vanished.

I wonder what…

Before Lara can finish her sentence something appears and vanishes in front of Ponyta startling it knocking Lara onto her arm fracturing it. Meanwhile as misty and brock check on her ash calms Ponyta down.

Wow… he's good…

Over the course of the night Lara would teach ash basic riding skills and hope the rest would come naturally as they rode. After midnight the group retires to bed and wakes up early the next morning. The group registers for the race and Ash registers with Ponyta on Laras behalf, misty registers on Starmie, with Brock on Onix, and Pikachu with Squirtle.

At about 10 the race is prepped and everyone participating has lined up. With some encouragement from Ash Ponyta flares up and everybody is ready. The timer counts down and the signal begins to flash.

On one it hits green and shots are fired. Everyone racing takes off in a mad dash. And before long the start line is empty. Over the start of the race several of the racers are eliminated because of outside interference. Though unintentional by the race, but intentional by a certain racer. The group reaches a lake with stones and knocks out a few races that cannot cross the stones. Ash and Ponyta though a bit behind cross like champs, with misty and Pikachu surfing on their water Pokémon halves.

The racers soon arrive at a hill and climb it with ease with exception to Pikachu and Squirtle. Going down on the other end turns out to be another story. As all the racers clear the top one racer with his electrode barrel down like a Zubat outta hell. That is before falling into a hole, seeing the trainer drop ash leans in and has Ponyta speed up. He wants to make it over them before too much time passes. A few seconds after they pass, electrode explodes taking out everyone in the vicinity. Luckily ash and company are clear of the blast and keep going.

That was close, good job Ponyta. Now let's catch up with Dario and bet him.

Ponyta nods and the two pick up speed. The two arrive at the next stop to see Dario just stopping for food. The three heads start to fight while everyone begins to eat.

Alright team rocket, time to go to work!

Smokescreen covers the field and Dario takes off.

So they are working for him huh? I guess that explains all the trouble everyone has faced on the track.

Team rocket sets out their Pokémon and begins their motto.

We don't have time for this. Ponyta flamethrower!

Weezing, trying to protect his master spits out gas but it ignites and blows team rocket away.

Wanting to make up for lost time, ash leaps down and takes off.

We have a lot of time to make up Ponyta, with that damn distraction Dario has a massive lead. Let's fix that shall we?

Ponyta nods and flares up once again. Only this time it covers her body and she takes off like a bullet.

Alright Ponyta, let's keep this up. Let's show not just Lara what you can do but all those in this race!

Needing no further encouragement Ponyta increases her speed even further. Pushing herself to the limit Ponyta begins to feel power building up inside her despite the fact that she is pushing her power beyond what she normally did. The two suddenly break a barrier they didn't know they did and Ponyta glows white the two become a flash and vanish from site and pass Dario long before the finish line.

Everyone including ash is left agape at who appears beyond the finish line. Dario still held in shock stops cold a few feet from the finish line and just stares. Misty and Pikachu both pass him and stop just in front of what used to be ash and Ponyta.

Now stands the powerful and speedy Rapidash clad with ash still upon her back. Her flames are flowing with power and majesty in the wind and she is staring at Dario with a look that could kill.

Dario walks across the finish line and begins shouting remarks at ash and Rapidash.

Not wanting to hear anymore banter from him Rapidash allows ash to dismount before point her horn and body at Dario. A small orb begins to form on the tip of her horn and before anyone can blink she fires an unexpected hyper beam at the trainer. The beam carries both Dario and Dodrio and pushes them into the hill in a deep crater, knocked out cold.

Well I guess Dario will think twice before trying to cross a strong fire type, such as yourself Rapidash!

The newly evolved fire horse responds by showing her affection to Ash by liking him until he nearly collapses from laughing and not being able to breathe.

Ash, Brock, Misty and Pikachu have dinner with Laura and Rapidash that night in celebration for winning the race.

You did the Laramie clan a real service not only putting Dario in his place but winning the race and proving Ponyta and Rapidash are the pride of the clan.

Well thanks Laura, that means a lot.

Ash since you won the race, I think you deserve the honor of joining the clan.

Well I don't know what to say… what does it entail?

Well to be honest not really much other than raising a strong group of Pokémon that could be trained by just about any trainer that the clan should wish to do business with.

Well Laura, I'm not really sure that is something I could do. I mean I train a bunch of Pokémon to be as strong as they can and compete in the Pokémon league.

Well then Ash you already have a good start.

But then giving them up is where things are hard, I develop a bond with those I train and to see them go just…

I see Ash, if that is your answer then I guess I'll just have to give you something in return for what you have done.

Really?

Yeah, I've got to go make a few preparations stop by around lunch tomorrow and you will see what I mean.

Thanks Laura but you didn't have too…

Don't worry 'bout it Ash, besides Rapidash wants to do something for you too, ain't that right Rapidash?

The fire horse neighs in response and Ash concedes.

Alright, we will see you after lunch Laura, Rapidash.

The group steps out of Laura's cabin and sleeps at an inn nearby before waking up for breakfast the next day.

While waiting on Laura the group walks around the clan reserve checking out the wares in the stall before they pack up and meet Laura and Rapidash right outside her cabin.

Hi Laura!

Just in time Ash, Rapidash has something she wants to give you. Dont'cha girl?

Rapidash responds and trots in front of Ash with a bag on her side.

What's this?

Take the bag and open it.

Ash removes the bag from her saddle and looks inside. A orange and white stripped Pokémon stares at Ash from inside the bag.

Whats this?

It's a Pokémon egg, more precisely its Rapidash's egg,

Egg?

Yeah, Pokémon egg's contain the young of Pokémon, once they hatch you get the youngest form of the Pokémon that had it.

Wow… and this is for me?

Yep, this is the first of the litter from her before the race. Since you won the race we both thought you should have it.

Really, but…

Don't worry 'bout it Ash, besides knowing that you will be the one to care for one of the young belonging to the fastest Pokémon in the Laramie clan. Well I don't think we will have too much to worry about.

Thanks you guys. I'll make sure to take excellent care of it.

Thanks Ash we couldn't ask for more.

And thank you two Rapidash, I'll be sure to give your guys a call when it hatches.

You do that Ash, I'm sure you will definitely be surprised when it does hatch.

Thanks Laura.

Ash wraps the brown satchel around him and with a handshake and good petting to Rapidash the group sets off from the Laramie clan reserves for the Safari zone.


End file.
